battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Blocky's Funny Doings International
Blocky's Funny Doings International (BFDI) is a now-defunct prankster extra hosted by Blocky pulling pranks on other contestants that use recovery centers. All pranks demonstrated in this set of ads revolve around rigging a recovery center to recover to immediately cause the death of a character. This then creates an infinite loop of recovery and a death of said character. Pranks Pranks that he has pulled include: *Pouring tacks into the Bubble Recovery Center, resulting in Bubble getting popped every time she got recovered. This was the BFDI's first prank. *Putting the Ice Cube Recovery Center on a spring in a tree on the edge of a cliff, so when Ice Cube recovered, her weight would bend the spring and she would fall out and smash at the bottom of the cliff. *Suspending the Firey Recovery Center over a lake, extinguishing Firey each and every time he got recovered. At the end, the Blocky logo smiles and gives a thumbs up. *Placing the Announcer Recovery Center next to a trampoline with Spongy on it, resulting in the getting squished by Spongy every single time Announcer was recovered. Blocky does the same thing as the previous episodes at the end, except that he's frowning. First prank (Bubble) This is Blocky's first prank that made an appearance in "Barriers and Pitfalls". The main part of the prank is popping Bubble infinitely. It comes right after a bubble gum commercial that cuts right after the bowling ball shatters Ice Cube. Lines "Here's a fun prank you can pull! Drill a hole into the Bubble Recovery Center, pour tacks in, and watch Bubble pop infinitely! Hahaha! Hahaha!" "This program, is brought to you, by Blocky's Funny Doings, International." Steps #Drill a hole into the BRC. #Pour tacks in. #Pop Bubble. #Watch Bubble pop infinitely! Second prank (Ice Cube) The second prank of the Blocky's Funny Doings International by Blocky. It was introduced in "Cycle of Life", and ended in "Insectophobe's Nightmare". Lines "Hi weirdos, here's another prank. But this one involves Ice Cube instead of Bubble. Just take the Ice Cube Recovery Center, and just carry over the edge of a cliff, maybe, with a tree, yeah yeah, definitely, yeah. That's mandatory. And attach a spring from the tree to the Ice Cube Recovery Center, and then, melt Ice Cube. Melting kills her right? (Whispers in the background) Ice Cube is recreated, in the Ice Cube Recovery Center, she'll like weigh it down and the Ice Cube Recovery center will tilt down off the cliff, and Ice Cube will fall out and she'll crash to the bottom of the cliff! and Ice Cube is recreated in the Ice Cube Recovery Center, she'll like weigh it down and Ice Cube Recovery Center will tilt down off the cliff, and the cycle repeats! Yeah isn't that cool? Pretty funny." "This program, was brought to you, by Blocky's Funny Doings International." Continuity The prank kept made an appearance in "Insectophobe's Nightmare", this time featuring Match and Pencil. Pencil was reading her book, then suddenly, she hears a noise and dragged Match to come with her to investigate it. Upon arriving at where the noise came from, they discovered this prank. They looked down the cliff to see Ice Cube falling and breaking when she reached the bottom. Then, Ice Cube recovered, and pushing Match and Pencil to the cliff with her, falling to the bottom of the cliff, presumably killing all of them. Instructions # Carry the ICRC onto the edge of a cliff. # Put a tree behind where the ICRC is. # Put a spring on a tree. # Put the ICRC onto the spring. # Melt Ice Cube. # A cycle of life and that's it! Third prank (Firey) Suspending the FRC above a lake, It appeared in "The Reveal" and was the first advertisement to be recommended by someone; that being Simondomino and Geriolah7. Instructions # Suspend the FRC above a lake. # Kill Firey. # Enjoy. Simple! Transcript Fourth prank (Announcer) The last prank of Blocky before the No More Advertisements Foundation and Non-Slip Shoes So Ha! It was shown in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" as one of the three commercials shown above while the votes are counting. Lines "Hey guys, For a prank, place an Announcer Recovery Center next to a trampoline. Then throw Spongy onto the trampoline. After that, kill Announcer. It's a fun, easy way to create the ultimate prank!" "This program, was brought to you, by Blocky's Funny Doings, International." (The Blocky's Funny Doings International's logo looks at the camera, frowns and gives a thumbs up, marking the end of the extras) Instructions # Put the ARC on a stand. # Place a trampoline in front of the ARC. # Throw Spongy onto the trampoline. # Smash the Announcer. # Enjoy the infinite loop! Gallery Capture341.PNG Chrome 2016-08-14 19-20-34.png Screen Shot 2019-05-13 at 4.19.39 PM.png please for the love of god please give me my anti-depressains.jpg|Blocky smiling Trivia *Blocky's Funny Doings International has the acronym BFDI, which is also the acronym for Battle for Dream Island. *Blocky's Funny Doings International currently has 4 different pranks. It is unknown if more will appear in BFB. *These pranks have never been mentioned outside of the ads themselves, however, the Ice Cube Recovery Center remains on a tree, continuously killing Ice Cube between "Cycle of Life" and "Insectophobe's Nightmare", dying more than 10 times. However, her Recovery Center was seen next to the Grapes' platform in the contest. ** This could mean the ads are recorded after the challenge without the other contestants knowledge, besides Blocky. *In Blocky's BFB voting icon, both his pose and background is similar to the ones in BFDI 17. *In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Grassy says their team will get into "funny doings", which Blocky hears and joins that team, a reference to this company. * The Ice Cube prank was the longest prank done. It continues for an episode, from the end of Cycle of Life and all the way to the start of "Insectophobe's Nightmare". ** This is also the only prank to kill someone more than just the intended prank's target, those being Pencil and Match. *** Although, it's not known if they had actually died. * In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Blocky says he wants to do more pranks, but it could be difficult because all of the recovery centers are all gone. * Blocky's biography in the Official Character Guide mentions Blocky's Funny Doings International "is actually not international". Gallery Blocky big smile.PNG Ondo Mino.jpeg Blocky's Funny Doing's International.png chrome_2016-08-14_19-20-34.png|Blocky's smile turned upside-down. Chrome 2017-11-20 15-36-08.png|"Hi weirdos, here's another prank, but this one involves Ice Cube instead of Bubble." BlockysFunnyDoings.png Blocky’s funny doings international.png Screen Shot 2019-05-13 at 4.20.05 PM.png|Blocky's Funny Doings International in BFDI 8 Blocky TeamIco.png|Blocky's voting icon in BFB BlockysFunnyDoingsInternational.png Category:Running gags Category:Commercials